The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to uplink resources for beam recovery.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communications systems (e.g., NR systems) may operate in frequency ranges that are associated with beamformed transmissions between wireless devices. For example, transmissions in millimeter wave (mmW) frequency ranges and may be associated with increased signal attenuation (e.g., path loss) as compared to transmissions in non-mmW frequency ranges. As a result, signal processing techniques such as beamforming may be used to combine energy coherently and overcome the path losses in these systems. In some cases, one or more active beams between two wireless devices may become misaligned. Upon detecting such a misalignment (or beam failure), a UE may attempt to access uplink resources to reconnect with the serving cell, but some uplink resources used to convey the attempted beam recovery may be associated with limited throughput or high latency, or both. Thus, improved techniques for uplink resource allocation for beam recovery may be desired.